Avalanche
by Chole2120
Summary: The way I see it Davenport wouldn't punish Chase. Here's why.
1. Donald's POV

I imagine this as Donald writing on his computer what he was thinking during the episode and Chase doing the same.

Donald's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe Chase actually went out in a avalanche on his own when he knew it could kill him. I told Adam and Bree to get suited up and search for him. He had to be alive. Chase couldn't of died. Right?

Well it was to dangerous for Adam and Bree to actually go out and actually find him. My heart started aching when I realized I had to call them back. I kept telling myself _Chase will make it. Chase is a strong kid. He'll make it._ Although in reality I wasn't to sure.

Well now I was standing here thinking I had lost Chase. Not to an avalanche thank god but my brother: Douglas. He was standing there acting like he totally was on board with Douglas. He was acting like he wanted to see us hurt. He was acting like every tiny bit of loyalty he had for us was gone. But I used a key word there: acting. He was just acting.

But I believed it and so did everybody else. I couldn't believe this. My heart was racing. But then something happened that made my heart slow down. "Whatever your up to Douglas you'll never get away with it." I said sounding more confident then I felt. "I just did. The downloads finished! I now have the power to give Chase all three bionic abilities! Now nobody will be able to stop us!" Douglas said.

"Actually they can that USB drive your holding is completely useless." Chase said. I must of looked shocked since this was a complete turn around. "What? Well then what just took an hour and a half to download?!" Douglas said extremely mad. "A list of everything Adam's every eaten." Chase said. "Not my incredible edibles!" Adam said looking like he was gonna cry.

"You double crossed me!" Douglas said getting madder by the second. "Did you really think I would betray my own family?" Chase asked. That made me almost smile but I didn't since we could still be in a serious situation. Since Douglas could snap at any minute. "Well it's always worked for me." Douglas said making me mad. But I stopped myself from doing anything since Chase had to have a plan.

"Even if you could offer me every ability there is I would never go to your side. Were a team and teams never quit on each other." Chase said sounding super serious making me relieved. "Alright! You got me! What do you say we just put all this behind us and get down to the business of healing this family. Am I right? Bring it in people. Let's hug it out." Douglas said. I was about to call him crazy before I noticed Adam was actually going to hug him.

"Adam." I said in a stern voice. He walked back over to me. "You know what they say if you can't join them." Douglas didn't finish. As he was grabbing something out Chase shouted "get down!" I noticed what he had in his hand and finally realized what he was going to do. He was going to freeze Douglas. he did freeze Douglas. "Wow you froze him...um now exactly how would someone go about unfreezing someone? Cause it is not the button located here, here, here, here, or here, or here." Leo said/asked. I just gave him a look that said 'what have you done this time?'

"Mr. Davenport i'm really sorry I know I should of warned you about Douglas I just knew if I could get him back here then we could trap him for good." Chase said almost frantically. "Good work Chase. You make a great double agent." I said. "Thank you. Oh...and I almost forgot heres your psytanium." Chase said sounding happy. "Oh money, money, money, money, money, money, money,money...oh i'm sorry I mean thank you." I said.

I could of punished Chase. Maybe I should of. But I couldn't. Because I knew why he did it. He did it because he felt useless. He felt unwanted. We made him feel like he wasn't needed on the team. He would break down crying if I punished him! Because it would make him feel even worse. He hates getting in trouble. Plus he could of died. I'm not gonna punish him after that!

Leo got grounded though for freezing my wife and Janelle. I did talk to Chase but it wasn't a lecture I just asked him why he did it. He told me and I just couldn't lecture him. Maybe I should of but I feel like I did the right thing.


	2. Chase's POV

I honestly see Chase wanting to do it then changing his mind when his loyalty kicked in then deciding he made the right choice when he saw Davenport and his siblings looking so concerned

Chase's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe I actually went out in a avalanche on my _own_ when I knew it could kill me. I got caught in a avalanche. I expected Adam and Bree to come but they didn't. I was extremely upset and sorta mad. But then again if they came they could get stuck too.

Instead who came to my rescue? My evil father Douglas. I was sorta happy since someone came but also extremely upset since I had to go with him or die. I did not like the idea of dying so I went with him.

He tried to get me on his side but one thing he said really interested me. He said he could give me all the abilities. My interest was extremely sparked. I could have all of the abilities? I could be just like Adam and Bree? No...no even better. I agreed to get him into the lab. I wanted all the abilities. Then they would see. I could be just as good as them. Or even better. Way better.

I was going to go along with it. I was loving the thought that I could get back at them for all those years they called me short, or made fun of my smarts, or just made fun of me. I wasn't thinking about hurting them. Too bad. Maybe a few bruises though.

Well when I got to the lab I thought _I can't just leave them! What am I thinking? There my family! I can't just leave them!_ My loyalty was kicking in. I hate it sometimes but it did make me change my mind.

When we got to the lab I got Adam's Incredible edibles and gave Douglas that instead. He smiled and plugged it in thinking it was the same USB drive he had wanted to plug in. It was almost done downloading. I was starting to panic since I hadn't thought this far yet. I didn't show it as my family walked in. I put on an evil smile. I might as well trick them while I come up with a plan.

I could tell they thought they lost me. I could tell they were scared. They were concerned. I was standing there acting like I was totally was on board with Douglas. I was acting like I wanted to see them hurt. I was acting like every tiny bit of loyalty I had for them was gone. But I used a key word there: acting. I was just acting. I didn't know I could act but they looked fooled.

I could tell they couldn't believe this. If I was closer I could probably hear there hearts racing. I got extremely happy when Leo ran down with exactly the thing I needed. I had a plan. I could freeze Douglas. "Whatever your up to Douglas you'll never get away with it." Mr. Davenport said. "I just did. The downloads finished! I now have the power to give Chase all three bionic abilities! Now nobody will be able to stop us!" Douglas said. I stood near him.

"Actually they can that USB drive your holding is completely useless." I said smiling. Douglas looked shocked. "What? Well then what just took an hour and a half to download?!" Douglas said extremely mad. "A list of everything Adam's every eaten." I said proud of myself "Not my incredible edibles!" Adam said looking like he was gonna cry. I felt bad but I couldn't fix it now.

"You double crossed me!" Douglas said getting madder by the second. "Did you really think I would betray my own family?" I asked. I saw Mr. Davenport holding back a smile. But he didn't smile since Douglas could snap at any minute. "Well it's always worked for me." Douglas said making me mad. Mr. Davenport looked mad too but he didn't do anything.

"Even if you could offer me every ability there is I would never go to your side. Were a team and teams never quit on each other." I said sounding super serious. "Alright! You got me! What do you say we just put all this behind us and get down to the business of healing this family. Am I right? Bring it in people. Let's hug it out." Douglas said. Adam was actually going to do it for a minute.

"Adam." Mr. Davenport said in a stern voice. Adam walked back over to him. "You know what they say if you can't join them." Douglas didn't finish. As he was saying it I shouted "get down!" They all did what I said. I froze him. "Wow you froze him...um now exactly how would someone go about unfreezing someone? Cause it is not the button located here, here, here, here, or here, or here." Leo said/asked. Mr. Davenport just gave him a look that said 'what have you done this time?'

"Mr. Davenport i'm really sorry I know I should of warned you about Douglas I just knew if I could get him back here then we could trap him for good." I said almost frantically. "Good work Chase. You make a great double agent." Mr. Davenport said. "Thank you. Oh...and I almost forgot heres your psytanium." I said sounding happy and handing him the psytanium. "Oh money, money, money, money, money, money, money,money...oh i'm sorry I mean thank you." Mr. Davenport said.

I was expecting to get punished but I didn't. Davenport pulled me aside for a talk though. "One question Chase. Why did you do it?" I had been looking down but I looked up with a confused look since I hadn't expected that. "Adam and Bree were getting all the attention and they made me feel like I-I wasn't n-needed o-on the t-team." I said stuttering at the end. I noticed I was crying. Just kinda letting out my frustration. Surprisingly Mr. Davenport actually came over and hugged me before trying to calm me down.

When I was calmed down he told me I could leave. But I just stayed there not wanting to have to deal with Adam and Bree right now. I just went over to my capsule and went inside with my e-pod so I could listen to music. I was still kinda cold and it didn't help that Mr. Davenport had the lab cold right now. So I was shaking a bit. Mr. Davenport turned up the heat in my capsule. I smiled.

Leo got grounded for freezing Tasha and Janelle. But I got no punishment.


End file.
